


[Podfic] Moderation Itself

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of sevenfists' fic "Moderation Itself."</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> Sexual awakenings! Inappropriate text-messaging! Buttsex!</p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:24:47 || 14.2MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Moderation Itself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moderation Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10939) by sevenfists. 



**Title:** [Moderation Itself](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/97301.html)  
 **Author:** sevenfists  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Sexual awakenings! Inappropriate text-messaging! Buttsex!

**File Length & Size:** 00:24:47 || 14.2MB  
 **Download:** archive link - [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/moderation-itself)

To listen to a streaming version of this fic, [click here.](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Moderation%20Itself%20mp3.mp3)

Originally posted on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/946521.html).


End file.
